A service provider offers services (e.g., Information Technology services) to customers. A service delivery engagement involves the delivery of services offered. A service delivery engagement may be complex. For example, the delivery of services may span many years (e.g., a multi-year service delivery project). As another example, the delivery of services may involve delivery and/or customer locations in multiple countries (e.g., a multi-country service delivery project). Modeling cost estimations for a service delivery engagement is based on multiple variables, such as socioeconomic conditions of delivery and/or customer locations, demand for services offered, infrastructure needed to support the services offered, etc.